This invention relates generally to crown support carriers for beverage bottles and more particularly to a new and improved crown support carrier having an elongated advertising panel positioned over opposite sides of the carrier with tape means applied to the lower portion of the opposite sides to tightly contain the bottles within the carrier.
It is known in the art of crown support carriers to provide various forms of a crown support carrier wherein a plurality of bottle necks are positioned through the carrier and supported by the necks of the bottles at the openings. Carriers have been designed having downwardly depending side panels and end panels and in various combinations thereof for the express purpose of providing advertising space on the panels and also for the purpose of attempting to tightly contain the bottles in the carrier.
These prior art type carriers utilizing downwardly depending side panels and end panels in combination with a crown support carrier generally have not been able to tightly pull the various panels together through locking means formed on the panels or through other means in order to assure that the bottles are retained within the carrier tightly.